


No Pressure

by Anonymous



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: fail_fandomanon, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, wrestlefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No pressure, they had told him. Just hang out and watch. Join in if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pressure

Kevin stands with his back pressed against the wall. He's wearing a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and knee-length shorts. No underwear, as this is supposed to be a casual gathering. He finds himself rubbing the back of his head with one hand while he watches. No pressure, they had told him. Just hang out and watch. Join in if you want. The bed will be big enough for all three of us. They had even told him he could leave if it got to be too much for him, but Kevin wasn't going to give up that easily.

Across the room, Cesaro stands nude behind Sami and smirks before lowering his head to nuzzle Sami's neck. Sami groans slightly and Kevin thinks he saw Sami's cock jerk and start to get hard under the towel wrapped around his waist, but it's not easy for Kevin to tell because he's trying not to focus on what's unfolding before him. Towels. That's a good thing to think about. Why were the towels in hotels and motels always so damn small? He'd stayed in cheap motels and now, more expensive ones, but the towels were never big enough. The one Sami wore around his waist barely covered it. Kevin noticed Cesaro's towel puddled on the floor. He didn't think Cesaro had made any effort to wrap it around his waist.

Kevin watches and swallows as Cesaro puts one of his hands on Sami's chest, where the reddish-brown hair is still damp from the shower. Kevin watches as Cesaro lazily trails his fingers through it, trying not to imagine what that chest hair feels like. Kevin should know, he's touched both of them enough in the ring to know, seen them both in the locker room, but this is different. All three of them understand that. Kevin finds that there's no denying the tent that has popped up from underneath Sami's towel now.

A drop of sweat rolls down the pate of Cesaro's head, Kevin can see this, before Cesaro raises it from Sami's neck. Cesaro keeps his eyes locked with Kevin's. Kevin finds himself uncomfortable and curious and dammit, don't they need ice or something, where is the bucket, he can get them ice. Before he can say anything or find the bucket, Cesaro whispers something in French in Sami's ear, something that Kevin strains to hear. Whatever it is, Sami nods at it and Cesaro uses his free hand to pull the towel away from Sami's waist with a flourish.

Kevin licks his lips and drops his head and tries to find anywhere else in the room to look. Anywhere at all. Cesaro grins and continues to pet Sami's chest with one hand, while his other toys with Sami's rock-hard cock. He doesn't grab it and stroke it, he licks his hand and then tugs Sami's cock for a moment and then releases it. Cesaro pulls back the foreskin on Sami's cock and rubs his thumb on the glistening head. He raises the thumb to his mouth and sucks off the pre-cum with great relish. The noise of this echoes in Kevin's ears as he blushes and studies his own feet. Cesaro releases Sami's cock every so often to tug at his own erection, which curves upward slightly as it juts out next to Sami's thigh.

After running out of things other than the nude bodies of Cesaro and Sami across the room to look at, Kevin raises his head slightly, trying his damnedest not to look like he's looking. He tries looking at Cesaro, who gives him a knowing smile while tweaking one of Sami's nipples. Cesaro and Sami move to face each other, ignoring Kevin by unspoken consent.

Kevin tries looking at his best friend, Sami. He and Sami lock eyes as Sami raises a hand to Cesaro's chest, where he traces a finger around the areola of one of Cesaro's nipples. Kevin watches this, watches Sami's finger move from the nipple to the dusting of hair on Cesaro's chest. Watches as Sami's hand obligingly follows the trail of hair down Cesaro's stomach to his crotch and the magnificent erection there. Kevin slips a hand into his shorts as he watches, where his own cock is achingly hard and straining against the fabric..

For a time, there is only the sound of their breathing in the room. It is understood by Sami and Cesaro that if they make the move, if they push things, Kevin will be scared away. So they wait for Kevin to take the next step, to make the next move.

To hell with it, decides Kevin as he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside. Neither Cesaro or Sami acknowledge this. They keep their eyes focused on each other while Kevin pulls his shorts down and steps out of them. Swearing in Quebecois under his breath, Kevin walks over to where Sami and Cesaro are, his erect cock leading the way.

First, Kevin puts a hand on Cesaro's muscular shoulder. This is okay to him, because it's Cesaro. It's not Sami. It's not his best friend. This fact makes it okay and somehow not as real. Cesaro and Sami continue to ignore Kevin. He takes a moment to ground himself, feeling the interplay of muscles in Cesaro's shoulder. Then Kevin finds himself taking a deep breath and putting his other hand on Sami's shoulder. This is his best friend and this is okay.

Cesaro and Sami acknowledge Kevin after a moment by putting their hands on his shoulders. The three of them stand in a circle with their cocks pointing outward at each other. Sami and Cesaro each place a hand on Kevin's chest and slowly trail their way down to his cock. Kevin groans at the sensation of being touched by both of them simultaneously.

Kevin hates to do it, but after standing for so long, it needs to be said. He clears his throat and asks if they're going to make use of the bed they're standing next to or not. The other two men nod. Kevin looks at Cesaro and then at Sami. Cesaro understands. He pulls back the covers on the bed, then he and Kevin lift Sami together and gently place him on his back on the bed. All three of them know that either Cesaro or Kevin could have done it by themselves, have done it by themselves in and out of the ring before. It meant more to do it together.

Kevin and Cesaro crawl onto the bed on either side of Sami, who is beaming. Sami raises his hands to rub the beards on Kevin and Cesaro's faces. Cesaro and Kevin rub Sami's beard in turn. There are playful bites at fingers all around while this occurs.

Then it happens. Kevin's hand slides from Sami's face down to his chest where he trails his fingers through that reddish-brown hair in a manner similar to Cesaro's. Similar and yet different. Cesaro reaches over to pat Kevin's chest before he pulls away to give Kevin and Sami the space that they need. Kevin barely notices this as he delights in the crinkle his fingers make in Sami's chest hair. Sami's smile, if it is possible, grows bigger as Kevin's hands travel down past his chest to his stomach and then to his groin.

Sami raises his head to look down at Kevin. Kevin is staring intently at Sami's erection. Kevin takes a breath and after an encouraging nod from Sami, he takes hold of it. Kevin's grasp is gentle at first. He toys with the foreskin, which is still covering Sami's cock, as hard as it is. Kevin pulls the foreskin back and forth over the sensitive head of Sami's cock, with his head tilted to see how he reacts. Sami moans, then says that Kevin can do more, but there's no pressure.

Kevin feels the pressure of his own erection pressed up against him as he rolls over on the bed to better position himself. This is my best friend, he thinks. This is okay. He lowers his head and takes Sami's cock into his mouth. There's a gasp of delight from Sami when Kevin does this. Kevin loses himself in the moment. He pours himself into sucking Sami's cock. Every so often, Kevin must pause to catch his breath or stop from gagging, but he quickly returns to sucking Sami off.

Cesaro watches and plays with himself before he climbs back on the bed, tousling Sami's hair affectionately before offering his own erection to Sami's grinning face. Sami eagerly takes Cesaro's cock into his mouth and begins to suck him off.

Kevin is not sure when it happens. He thinks it was after Sami shot his load in his mouth. Kevin thinks that might be what sunshine tastes like. He remembers that both he and Sami were panting after that and that Cesaro shot his own load soon after that. Kevin remembers looking up while catching his breath and thinking that Sami's beard covered in cum was an amazingly erotic sight. He wanted it to be his cum covering that beard, but likes that Cesaro did it. Kevin watches as Cesaro obligingly licks Sami's beard clean and finds this even more erotic. Sami kisses the top of Cesaro's head after this and Kevin wonders what could be next as Sami and Cesaro begin to shift around.

Kevin finds out as he is moved by both Cesaro and Sami so that he is the one lying in the center of the bed, the complete and total focus of their attention. For the first time since he stepped into the hotel room and closed the door, Kevin feels exposed and ashamed. Sami is quick to reassure him, more in deeds than in words that Kevin is all right, that there is nothing wrong with him. Cesaro lets Sami take point with Kevin in this matter. Until Sami indicates otherwise, Cesaro limits himself to gently rubbing Kevin's legs and occaisionally playing with his hair.

Kevin cannot believe it when Sami lowers his head to kiss his neck. This is his best friend. This is okay. Sami begins to kiss his way down Kevin's chest. Kevin knows his chest is smooth and slightly soft, and that makes him stand out against the furry musculature of Cesaro and Sami. Kevin gasps when Sami's mouth envelops one of his nipples for a moment. He is definitely hot now and briefly thinks how nice it would have been if he had gotten ice after all.

Kevin hardly notices when Cesaro is no longer touching him, he is almost lost in the sensation of Sami's beard rasping against his skin as he continues to kiss his way down Kevin's torso. There is a slight pause as Sami reaches Kevin's crotch. He looks up at Kevin, who opens his eyes because he wants to see this, needs to see Sami wrap his mouth around his fat erection. At this point, the head of Kevin's cock is achingly sensitive. Sami is gentle in his mouthly ministrations at first, before increasing the speed of his bobbing head and hand. Just when Kevin thinks he can take no more, Sami releases him from his mouth.

Kevin is breathing hard, trying hard not to cum, though he wants to, badly. Wants to see it covering Sami's smiling face so much. Then the stubble of Cesaro's bald head rubs against his balls which makes Kevin bite his lower lip. Cesaro takes Kevin's cock into his mouth to take over where Sami left off. Kevin isn't sure how much more he can take. Cesaro's blowjob technique is impeccable, much like the rest of him, Kevin thinks at one point.

Sami has climbed up to the top of the bed and thrusts his cock, which is erect once again, in Kevin's face. Kevin doesn't understand how Sami can be ready to go again so soon, but obligingly starts to suck Sami off again, one hand petting the fur on Sami's chest, the other rubbing Cesaro's head. Kevin sighs in disappointment when Sami pulls his dick out of his mouth. He understands why when Sami shifts on the bed so that he can help Cesaro suck Kevin off. Kevin has the thought that Cesaro needs no help, what Kevin needs is Sami's cock in his mouth again. His best friend's dick and the sunshine it contains.

Kevin growls loudly when he comes, his load landing on both Cesaro and Sami's faces. Sami is quick to suck any remaining drops out of Kevin's cock, which is so sensitive at this point that Kevin almost cannot stand it. Kevin was right, though. His load on Sami's beaming face was even hotter than seeing Cesaro's there. That's one thing he has over the nearly perfect Cesaro. Kevin's mouth turns upward into a trademark smirk as he thinks about this for a moment. Then he sits up to clean off their faces.

Kevin lays back down again, his gaze alternating between both Sami and Cesaro. The two of them kneel on the bed on either side of Kevin's head, ready to shoot their loads again, both of their cocks throbbing. Sami has pulled back the foreskin on his erection, which makes Kevin think of easier access for some reason. Of course Cesaro is also ready to go again, Kevin notes before he takes Cesaro's cock into his mouth.

Kevin thinks that even Cesaro's cock tastes magnificent, but prefers Sami's overall. Cesaro is the first to shoot his load this time. Kevin finds amusement in this even as he sucks Cesaro clean. Then it's Sami's turn and Kevin finds that he still cannot get enough of Sami and his load of sunshine. He lets some of Sami's load splatter on his beard before keeping the rest to his mouth.

Soon there will be steam, water and soap. And towels that aren't nearly big enough for any of them. For now, there is the breathing of three sweaty men, who feel as if they have competed in a three-way iron man match and were all taken to the limit. Kevin is not sure whose idea it is, but when hands begin to wander among the three of them as they recover on the bed, they end up on asses and with a grin, Sami says that's for next time, eh.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired, weirdly enough, by a discussion of AO3's tagging practices regarding wrestlers like Sami Zayn, who is a completely different person from El Generico.


End file.
